Inuyasha and the Hidden Demon Within
by DemonEyes28
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang are at it again. Inuyasha and Kagome's feelings are coming out. Now someone has come into their lives to change it forever. Forgive me, I suck at Summarys... InuXKag MirXSan SessXRin
1. Chapter 1 Sakura

Inuyasha and the Hidden Demon Within

Kagome's eyes snapped open. _Why didn't my alarm go off? _ She thought, gazing around her room as she lay flat on her bed. _Is it broken? _She thought sitting up, her blankets askew.

"About time you got up." A gruff voice said from the dark corner of her room. Inuyasha walked out of the shadow darkness and into the sunlight. _Why must that wench always sleep that long,_ He thought grumpily. Inuyasha's silver hair reflected the morning sun through the open window.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha intently, "What are you doing here? And where is my alarm clock?" She asked her hand flying to her hips in an aggravated fashion.

Inuyasha gulped and put his left hand further behind his back. Kagome knew something was up and said, "Inuyasha! What are you hiding behind your back! Show me this instant!"

Inuyasha, who knew her tone, backed up to the wall. _Oh no! Here she goes again, I'd better brace myself for it! _Inuyasha thought his white ears drooping a bit. He sighed and pulled from behind his back the remains of Kagome's pink alarm clock!

Kagome gasped and turned around, her arms crossed. The only 2 words that came out of her pursed lips were, "Sit boy!"

Inuyasha, who knew her tone, braced himself for impact. _Oh no! Here we go! _He thought, his ears drooping. Then he felt the familiar tug of the Beads of Subjugation and slammed face first into the soft floor of Kagome's.

Kagome laughed her usual laugh as Inuyasha hit the ground.

Inuyasha stood up, brushing himself off from his acquaintance with Kagome's pink carpeted floor. _I knew she was going to do that...she always 'sits' me if I do something wrong._ Inuyasha thought rubbing his cheek.

Kagome smiled in satisfaction as she said, "That'll teach you to mess with my alarm clock." Kagome walked over, grabbed clothes from her closet, and went the bathroom.

Inuyasha sat on her bed, waiting. All the while he was thinking, _Well, I hope she hurries up. I want to go._

Kagome came out moments later with her usual school uniform on. She was brushing her hair as she hummed to herself.

Inuyasha stared as she walked out the bathroom. He never noticed it before but Kagome was actually beautiful. Not just pretty, beautiful. He had never taken the time to stop and look.

Kagome stopped humming and saw Inuyasha staring at her intently. "Inuyasha...what are you staring at?" She asked putting the brush down.

Inuyasha came back to his senses and saw she had noticed his staring, "Nothing..." He growled and stood up. "Ready to go, wench?" He said. And with that, Kagome sat him again.

Kagome 'Hmphed' at Inuyasha and walked out the room, her yellow backpack swinging slightly.

Inuyasha walked after Kagome and picked her up as they entered inside the building where the well was.

Kagome squirmed and protested, "INUYASHA! I can walk you know! Put me down this instant!"

Inuyasha ignored her and simply said, "You're easier to travel with if I carry you." He held her tightly and jumped into the well.

A familiar light shone around Inuyasha and Kagome as they traveled 500 years into the past.

When they arrived the sun was up a little higher in the sky. Inuyasha set Kagome down and swiped her huge yellow bag from her.

Kagome made a grab for her bag, but Inuyasha held it out of her reach, "Give it Inuyasha!"

"No." He said throwing it in the air out of Kagome's reach.

Kagome yelled "Sit Boy!" as loud as she could.

Inuyasha fell straight into the ground and Kagome's yellow bag fell on top of him.

Kagome sighed and walked toward the camp. She didn't want to miss anything that was going on at the moment in the hut.

Inuyasha waited for the spell to ware off then got up and ran after Kagome.

Kagome entered the hut and a small furry ball came charging at her. Kagome hugged him and said, "Hi Shippo! How are you?"

Inuyasha walked in just as Kagome was hugging Shippo and talking to him. He looked around and saw Sango and Miroku sitting in the corner of the hut talking. He smiled and said, "Well, did something change around here?"

Sango stood up quickly when he had said that and looked toward Kagome and Shippo. "Hey. Kagome! " She said smiling!

Kagome smiled at Sango and turned to Inuyasha, "If you have finished being retarded then I can make Ramen for lunch."

Inuyasha smirked as she said "Ramen." Then he went over looked down at Miroku and said, "Well, what did you do while we were gone?"

Miroku was about to say something when Sango knocked him upside his head. He fell unconscious at Inuyasha's feet.

Inuyasha looked up, saw Sango's red face and began to laugh loudly.

Kagome turned toward Inuyasha, saw him messing with Sango, looked down at unconscious Miroku and said a simple, "Sit."

Inuyasha felt the spell take charge as he slammed into the ground. He growled and sat up as the spell wore off. "What did you do that for, Wench?" He insisted.

Kagome crossed her arms in front of her chest and said, "Don't mess with me, dog-boy, I don't have time for games."

Inuyasha pouted as Sango began to laugh. He trudged out of the hut as Sango came over to Kagome. "Well, at least you solved that dilemma for me. Thanks."

Kagome grinned, "No Prob, Sango. Well, since Miroku's out, wanna go to the hot springs?"

Sango smiled and looked down at Shippo, "Do you wanna come, Shippo?"

Shippo smiled and grinned, "Sure!" And with that Kagome, Sango, and Shippo grabbed towels; then headed to the hot springs.

Inuyasha watched, as he sat on the roof of the house, the girls and Shippo head into the forest. _Don't I deserve Kagome's love in return? Wait, I haven't told her I loved her. _He thought watching them disappear into the trees.

Kagome turned her head back as they were walking through the forest, _I hope I wasn't too hard on him, I didn't mean to be. I do love him. I'm just not bold enough to tell him yet. _She thought paying attention to where she walking.

Sango reached the edge of the hot springs, tested the water with her toes, slipped off her clothes and splashed in.

Shippo followed suit after he had undressed. Kagome laughed as he made a huge cannonball for such a little guy.

Kagome undressed quickly and got in the water, sighing at how warm the water was.

Sango began to swim around in circles, while Shippo chased her and he was only doggy paddling.

Kagome swam in place for about a minute while pondering over stuff. _Now, about Inuyasha, How much do I love him?_

_**You love him?**_

_Yes, is that a problem?_

_**He's such a jerk though! How could you possibly love him?**_

_He's not all jerk, he has his sensitive side too._

_**Yeah, sure. Give me an example.**_

_Uh..._

_**See, I told you.**_

_Well, today he was about to ask Miroku what he and Sango were doing while we were gone. But he didn't._

**_That's because He couldn't. Sango knocked Miroku out cold. I don't think that he can be nice._**

_Would you like to strike a wager then?_

_**Yes, I would. I bet that you can't get him to be nice for a whole day.**_

_And if I lose?_

_**Then, I get control of your body for 1 day.**_

_Okay, fine, tomorrow then. I'll ask him tonight. If I win you have to keep quiet for 1 day._

_**Wait, I wasn't finished, and I get to tell him I'm dead and living inside you.**_

_Uh...alright, deal. But tomorrow, right?_

_**Tomorrow! See you then!**_

Kagome fell out of her thoughts as Shippo said, "Something wrong, Kagome."

Kagome smiled at Shippo, "No, nothing really. I'm just wrapped up in my own thoughts."

Shippo smiled back and began to swim around as Sango came over to Kagome.

"Something you want to talk about, Kagome?" Sango said, smiling at her with a sisterly smile.

Kagome sighed, "Maybe later perhaps, Sango. Shouldn't we finish our bath, Miroku might get worried if we don't get back soon and come to peek." She said with an evil grin.

Sango's eyes went wide and she nodded, "Your right, lets hurry." She said and commenced to wash her hair.

Kagome giggled, began to wash her hair vigorously, and then scrub spots that needed washing.

After their bath Kagome, Shippo, and Sango made their way back to the village after donning fresh, clean clothes.

As soon as they returned Inuyasha came out of the hut with his arms crossed. "What took you so long?" He said aggravated.

Kagome placed her hand on her hips, "Why is it any of your business when I get back."

Inuyasha looked Kagome straight in the eye, "Because I say it is, Wench."

Kagome 'Hmphed' again and turned to enter the hut where Miroku was sleeping on the pallet.

Sango walked in after Kagome, slipped around her, and knelt down next to him. She then whispered something in his ear.

Miroku sat up and looked at Sango in awe. "Really?"

Sango nodded and Miroku stood up, smiled, then walked out quickly.

Kagome looked curiously at Sango, and then said, "What did you tell him?"

Sango shrugged, "Something that I knew would get him up." She said laughing.

Inuyasha 'keh'ed' at the girls and turned to Shippo, "We'll never understand them will we?"

Shippo nodded, "I don't even understand Kagome, even though I'm close to her."

Inuyasha nodded in agreement then proceeded to walk out when Kagome said, "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turned and saw Kagome looking at him, "Yes, Kagome?"

Kagome gulped and said, "I sense a jewel shard, and it's coming this way fast!" She grabbed her bow and tried to get outside when Inuyasha grabbed her wrist.

"I'll go out first." He said, looking down upon her trembling face.

Kagome nodded as Inuyasha walked out of the hut, his Tetsiga out in front.

Inuyasha sniffed around and noticed the scent right in front of him the forest. He straightened up and sad, "You can come out now, I know you're there?"

A figure stirred in the bushes then came out. It was a girl. She was about as tall as Shippo and young as a 5-year-old. She came out and walked up to Kagome and Inuyasha.

Kagome bent down and picked the girl up, "Hello, I'm Kagome. This is Inuyasha. What were you doing out here all by yourself?" She asked.

The girl smiled, "I'm Sakura. Hello Kagome and Inuyasha. I come from a village far away. My mother said I had special miko powers." She said smiling.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha but he shrugged, then Sakura looked at Kagome, "If you don't mind, may I stay with you?"

Inuyasha nodded to Kagome, and she said, "Yes you may. I'll introduce you to my other friends in a moment. Wait here, Sakura."

Sakura nodded as Kagome pulled Inuyasha over away from her. She then whispered, "Inuyasha, She has the shard."

Inuyasha looked at her strangely, "Are you sure? Is she a demon?" He whispered back.

"The correct term would be body-bearing shard." said a voice from behind them.

Inuyasha and Kagome turned around to see a woman dressed in a royal kimono. She had herself make-upped very prettily. She smiled, "Hello, I am Narmiria, Ria for short. I'm Sakura's maker. I made her. For I am unfertile so I cannot bear."

Kagome looked from Sakura to Narmiria, "Well, why did you leave her out here?"

Narmiria smirked, "I didn't, and she ran away from me. She said I hurt her."

Kagome walked over to Sakura and knelt down, "Sakura, did Ria hurt you?"

Sakura pulled up her sleeve where a black bruise was starting to form. Also she showed Kagome a gash on her back, hidden by a spell.

"Oh, Kura!" She gasped out, "Kill Narmiria, Inuyasha! Now!" She yelled at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha acknowledged Kagome, pulled out his Tetsiga, and then he killed Narmiria in one strike.

Kagome pulled Sakura close to her and hugged her tightly, "It'll be alright now. Don't you worry your safe now." She said stroking her hair.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and Sakura. _I didn't know she cared that much for that girl._

_**You'd be surprised how much that girl cares.**_

_Who are you?_

_**Your Human side, dimwit.**_

_Oh, well, Why would she care, it's just a human._

_**Because Kagome is like that. I'm sure you've seen her angry side, but if you wait long enough her motherly side shows. Like now, just look.**_

Inuyasha took a look at Sakura and Kagome hugging tightly, both sobbing silently to each other.

_**Well, did you see it?**_

_The motherly stuff?_

_**No, the tenderness and caring! I can't believe you can't see that. Well, got to go, your youkai wants a chat with me! Bye.**_

_So, I need to show Kagome tenderness to like me? _He thought looking at the two girls.

Kagome looked up from hugging Sakura and saw Inuyasha frustrated face. "Inuyasha, are you alright?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah, just a lot going on in my head at once."

Kagome smiled and took Sakura's hand, "Let's go meet my friends, Sakura."

Sakura grinned with delight, "Sure, Kagome! Or can I call you Mimi?"

Kagome smiled at the nickname, "Sure, Kura! Let's go inside." She said guiding Sakura inside.

Inuyasha waited a moment before he went in. "I like Kags better, it suits you much better, Kagome. Will you ever like me?" Then he went inside.

Kagome smiled as Shippo, Sango, and Miroku stood up as she brought Sakura in. Sango spoke first.

"Ooooo, Kagome, Who's this?" She said bending down. "Hi!" Shippo said waving frantically.

Miroku looked from Kagome to Sakura, "Hello, young lady."

Kagome smiled and said, "All, this is Sakura. She will be traveling with us."

Miroku smiled and said, "I'm Miroku, your friendly monk." Then Sango said, "I'm Sango, a demon slayer and Kagome's sister." Shippo walked up to Sakura, for they were the same height, and said, "I'm Shippo, want to be friends?" He smiled.

Sakura blushed as Shippo had come up to her. She muttered, "Sure." And then she clung to Kagome. Then she yawned.

Kagome saw the yawn and picked her up. "I think it's time for bed, right?" She said bringing her over to the sleeping bag.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome cuddled Sakura as she yawned again.


	2. Chapter 2 I love you!

Inuyasha and the Hidden Demon Within

Chapter 2

Inuyasha sighed and turned towards the door. It clattered as it closed.

Kagome looked up as the door closed, where had Inuyasha gone off to?

Sakura looked at Kagome and then at the door. "I'm sure Yasha will be okay. Don't underestimate him, Mimi." She said grinning.

Kagome looked back down at Sakura amazed, "Your right, Kura. I shouldn't worry. He'll be okay." She said, tucking Sakura in.

Sango and Miroku smiled down at Kagome and Sakura. "They do look cute together do they, Miroku?" She said. Miroku nodded, "Yes, Sango, they do."

Inuyasha walked toward his tree as the sun continued to lower itself behind the horizon. He came to his tree. Suddenly his thoughts went into action.

_So she loves Sakura?_

_**I guess so, dimwit.**_

_So what should I do about it?_

_**Tell her you love her. Tell her you want children. Her children.**_

_WHAT! I CAN'T POSSIBLY!_

_**Calm down, just breathe. It's easy, just wait until the right moment then, BAM, and tell her.**_

_I...I'll try...But I'm not guarantying anything._

_**Well, at least you'll try.**_

_Hmph! At least you aren't the one who has to deal with it all._

_**I will be. Tomorrow night is the new moon.**_

_WHAT! Already! Damn! I wish it wasn't this soon!_

_**Oh well, I get to tell her anyway!**_

_Yeah, but she'll believe anything you say. She has my human side all figured out._

_**You'd better believe it.**_

_Got to go, someone's coming._

Inuyasha looked down as Kagome walked toward his tree.

"Inuyasha? Can I talk to you for a moment?" She asked looked up into the tree.

Inuyasha sighed and jumped down. He landed in front of her, "What do you want now, wench?"

Kagome stopped herself from 'sitting' him, and smiled, "I just wanted to ask you a favor. _I'm going to ask him now._

_**Kikyo: Be sure to include it all, Kagome.**_

_Oh alright._

Inuyasha looked at her strangely, "Depends on the favor." He said.

Kagome breathed in deeply. "Inuyasha, tomorrow, I was wondering if you could be nice. All day." She said.

Inuyasha looked at her, _Nice? All Day?_

_**Human Inu: This is it!**_

_What?_

_**Human Inu: A chance to prove yourself to her.**_

_Why? Why should I?_

_**Human Inu: It would mean the world to her to see you act nice. Then you could tell her.**_

_Tell her what?_

_**Human Inu: You want her children.**_

_You're crazy. I think someone knocked you off your rocker._

_**Human Inu: No, I'm just saying.**_

_Fine! _He thought, turning to Kagome. "I accept."

Kagome grinned, _See, I told you._

_**Kikyo: Now he has to prove it.**_

_I know..._

Kagome grinned and then wrapped her arm around Inuyasha's. "Tomorrow it is then." She said letting go and walking back to the village.

Inuyasha turned around and let off a deep growl. _I can't believe I'm doing this!_

_**Human Inu: It's for a good cause, dimwit.**_

_What if I can't do it?_

_**Human Inu: Then I'll take over for a day. Deal?**_

_Deal, Half-wit. _He thought smiling as he followed Kagome back.

Kagome smiled as she walked back into the hut. She watched as Sango and Miroku were sleeping peacefully. Shippo was curled up beside Kagome's sleeping bag.

Inuyasha smiled and walked over to the wall. He sat down and stretched out on the wall. The night soon came and sleep over took him.

The morning soon came as Inuyasha awoke slowly. He sat up and looked around. No one was about as he stood up.

The sun was shining as the birds were twittering outside. Inuyasha walked outside, yawning slowly.

Kagome came walking up with a basket of laundry basket full of Kimonos. She didn't see Inuyasha as she walked right into him. Her basket flew from her hands as she fell on top of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha grunted as she fell on top of him. He turned to push her off and his lips met hers.

Kagome blushed as Inuyasha's lips met hers when he turned his head. She immediately pushed off Inuyasha. Kagome began to gather up the Kimonos. When she had all the Kimonos, she ran toward the hut, leaving Inuyasha alone.

Inuyasha's mind kicked in, _Oh gods, she just kissed me!_

_**Human Inuyasha: No, technically you kissed her.**_

_But...I just turned my head. Only for a second then she kissed me!_

_**Human Inuyasha: You kissed her! She loves you, you know.**_

_I noticed. But even though she does I can't tell I love her back._

_**Human Inuyasha: Sometime you will, dimwit.**_

_Oh hush. I'm trying to be nice like she said. Go away. _He thought as he walked toward the forest.

Kagome was back in the hut and dropped the basket. She backed against the wall and began to think.

_Oh no! He's going to kill me when I leave here!_

_**Kikyo: No he won't. Remember that he has to be nice today, Kagome.**_

_You're right, Kik. I think I'll be fine. Wow, his lips sure did feel good, oh and taste good._

_**Kikyo: Why do you think I did it all the time when I got a chance?**_

_I get it now; he does love me, huh?_

_**Yep, I guess so, Kag.**_

_I think I'll go apologize._

Kagome thought as she began to hang up the Kimonos in the closet. After she finished she decided to go apologize. Kagome walked outside and ran into Miroku.

Miroku looked up at Kagome, "Hello, Lady Kagome. How are you? May I have some assistance from you?" He asked.

Kagome nodded, "Maybe, for what subject?"

Miroku brought Kagome closer, "Well, I kinda, you know, got with Sango. I asked her to bear my children and she accepted. So now it's been 3 weeks and she's been acting kinda funny now. Could you talk to her to see what's wrong?"

Kagome smiled, "I'd be glad to, Miroku. Anything for my older brother!" She said walking away.

Kagome walked until she arrived at another hut. She walked in, and smiled as she saw Sango sitting on the ground petting Kiara.

Sango smiled as she looked up at Kagome, "So, Miroku's been to you hasn't he?" She asked grinning.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, he thought there was something wrong with you."

Sango grinned again, "Yeah, he's always worried about me."

Kagome laughed as Shippo came in grinning.

Shippo grinned up as Kagome, "Guess what? I just pushed Inuyasha into the river and he didn't hit me. It was amazing! Oh Sango?" He said turning towards her.

Sango smiled, "Yes, Shippo?"

Shippo grinned, "You smell different. Like sweeter." He said.

Kagome looked at Sango as she went wide-eyed. "Um, Kagome, can't demons tell if I am?"

Kagome nodded, "Yes indeed they can, Sango. But Shippo may not be the right kind. We can get Inuyasha to smell you, okay?"

Sango nodded, and then lay down as Kiara lay down with her.

Kagome walked out and smiled as she saw the sight before her.

Inuyasha was playing horse with Sakura. Sakura was giggling loudly as Inuyasha would walk around. Inuyasha smiled a small smile as Sakura yelled, "Faster! Weeeeeee!"

Kagome walked up and smiled, "Having fun?"

Inuyasha saw Kagome and dropped flat on the ground. "Sorry, she asked. I couldn't say no."

Kagome nodded, "Well, I think it's time for little Sakura to go take a nap. It's noon. Naptime! Sango's in the hut with Shippo and Kiara. Scoot!" She said pushing Sakura.

Sakura groaned and walked toward the hut. As soon as she was out of sight Kagome turned to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha saw her turn to him and his mind went into work.

_What's she doing?_

_**Human Inuyasha: I think she wants you to kiss her again.**_

_Uh, why?_

**_Human Inuyasha: To prove your love, dimwit._**

_Fine, oh shit! Here she comes!_

Inuyasha stood rigid as Kagome came close.

Kagome came close to him and looked up into his golden orbs. "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked down into Kagome's chocolate eyes. "Yes?"

Kagome sighed, "I'm sorry for earlier. I didn't mean to kiss you, it was an accident."

Inuyasha looked at her confused, "Sorry? Sorry? Why are you sorry? How can you be sorry? Kagome..."He said placing his hands on her shoulders.

Kagome gasped and looked deep into Inuyasha's eyes, "Inuyasha? Do you have something to tell me?"

Inuyasha looked back into Kagome's eyes, thinking. _This is it! Just tell her! Go on! Say it!_

Kagome looked deeply and calmly into Inuyasha's eyes.

Inuyasha sighed, "Kagome," He said pausing, "I- I love you."


End file.
